Band Geeks (My version)
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Luna Loud needs to teach a marching Band for the Megabowl.


**Ok this is an episode of SpongeBob I have wanted to do since 2014. This is my version of Band geeks. I don't own these charatcers.**

Luna Loud is in her room playing her guitar like a rockstar, and then she hears a knock on the door and she walks downstairs and opens the door and sees a doctor.

"Hi, we heard that there's a dying animal in your house." The doctor said.

Luna slams the door and sighs, then she hears her phone rings and answers it. "Hello." Luna answered.

"So I heard there was a dying animal in your house." Someone said and Luna's eyes widened.

"Holly Mercury!" Luna cried out.

The screen splits in half and we see a 15 year old girl with orange hair with long that reaches her neck with pink highlights, fair skin, wearing a green shirt with the Queen symbol on it, jeans with cuts on it and black boots. "Since trying to play the guitar." Holly said.

Holly Mercury is Luna's music rival, but unlike Lori and Carol they hated each other ever since Luna found her true calling to music.

"So that's why you're calling me?" Luna asked with a deadpan look.

"No, I'm calling you that I'm going to perform at the Megabowl." Holly said.

"The Megabowl!?" Luna gasped.

"That's right, I was going to perform but I have family reunion to go to, so your band will have to cover for me." Holly explained. "Oh wait you don't have a marching band. I guess I have to pick a different band." Before Holly could hang up Luna stops her.

"Hold it right there! I do have a marching band and we're going to blow you away both literally and figure of speech!" Luna hung up and then she groans. "I need a band and fast. But they need to be sharp." Luna said and then chuckled. "Band humor."

Meanwhile Candace Flynn is walking down the street and sees a flyer on a pole. "Looking for entertainment in your dull life."

Then Salem Saberhagen is reading the same flyer on a table. "Then sign up for this one week of learning how to play music." Salem read.

Then is show Goku looking at the flyer. "Not to mention free refreshments!" Goku said.

Ralph is reading the flyer at Tapper's. "Practice begins tonight, 7:30 sharp." Ralph said.

Luna is heading straight to the community center where she was running 4 minutes late while getting the equipment. "That stupid clerk couldn't tell a difference between a trombone and his elbow." Luna chuckled as she reached the community center. "More band humor."

Luna enters the building and sees various characters from cartoons, movies video games and anime, even her family and friends. "Welcome all!" Luna said getting their attention. "Now how many of you have played some instruments?"

Some people raised their hands. "Ok I guess some people do know how to play instruments." Luna said.

"Do instruments of torture count?" Lord Garmadon asked while holding a saxophone.

"No they do not." Luna replied.

"Is marshmallow fluff a instrument?" Candlehead asked with a trumpet in her hands.

"No Candlehead, marshmallow fluff is not an instrument." Luna replied. Candlehead raised her hand again. "Laffy taffy is not an instrument either."

"Oh." Candlehead lowered her head.

"Luckily, I have enough talent for all of you!" Luna said and burst into laughter and slapped her knee, but no one found it funny.

"That joke sucked." Luan whispered to Judy.

"When do we get the free food!?" Goku asked.

"Ok let's begin." Luna said as she picked up the conductor wand. "Flutes and clarinets!"

Wu, Edward Elric, Sofia, and Skips play the flutes and clarinets pretty good.

"Now the brass!" Luna said.

Candlehead, Lola Loud, Krillin, and Kevn Levin are playing brass instruments like trumpets, trombones. French horns and saxophones.

"Now the drums!" Luna said. Leni, Kozu, and Fry blow in their drumsticks, but they fly out of their mouth and nearly hit Luna. "Too bad that didn't kill me." Luna sighed. "But seriously, you don't blow into the drumsticks!"

Day two

"Ok dudes and dudettes we're going to practice marching. So line up." Luna said.

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" Lincoln asked.

"No little bro that's the chorus line." Luna replied.

"Kicking!?" Fry asked. "I wanted do some kicking!" Fry runs up to Zarya and kicks her in the leg.

"OW!" Zarya cried out and gave Fry a death glare. "Why you!" Zarya begins to beat up Fry in a cloud and it goes outside, it went silent until they hear Fry screaming.

Then it went silent and looked at the double until Fry pokes his head out the door. "Whoever's the owner of Sugar Rush kart you left your lights on." Fry said and he walks back inside where Zarya stuck his body in a trombone. Fry walks back and makes notes with each step he makes. When he sits he makes a loud note and his mouth opens.

"How the heck did she do that?" Lisa asked Zane.

The next day everyone is marching down the streets while they play their instruments. "Good work dudes and dudettes! Megabowl here we come!" Luna shouted. "Now turn!" They all turned right as Luna looked at Kenny and an enterprise red shirt are twirling flags.

"You call that flag twirling?! Twirl faster!" Luna shouted.

Kenny and the red shirt both twirled faster and the speed of the twirling flew them both upwards, the band stops and watches the two fly and they crashed into a blimp causing it to explode. The band witness the explosion as Enid takes out her trumpet and plays taps. Everyone begins to mourn, but Luna lays down on the ground.

Day three

Luna approaches Fluttershy and asked her. "So how's that bird choir going Fluttershy?"

"Pretty good, want to hear it?" Fluttershy said and when they turn around they see that Fluttershy's birds are gone. "Oh dear."

"Where did they go?!" Luna asked.

"They must have migrated south for the winter." Fluttershy said.

"Then we go for our idea!" Naruto shouted and the two looked and see Naruto and six of his clones playing ode to joy badly.

"Well this sucks." Luna groans.

Day four

"Ok dudes and dudettes this is our last night and I know we haven't made any progress." Luna said.

Homer is chewing on the trumpet. "But I have an idea. If you play loud, people will think we're good." Luna said.

"Correct!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ok let's begin." Luna said as she picked up her conductor wand.

Everyone plays really loud and it breaks the windows.

Luna's eyes were widened, her hair was blown back and her wand breaks. "Ok new plan, maybe if we play quietly no one will hear us." Luna said.

"Well maybe we play better if someone didn't have gorilla paws!" Muscle Man shouted.

"What was that?" Ralph asked.

"Gorilla paws!" Muscle Man repeated.

"That's it I'm gonna wreck your face!" Ralph shouted.

"Bring it on, you Hulk reject!" Muscle Man shouted.

Then Lincoln steps in between the two. "Let's bring it off guys." Lincoln said.

"Oh now the white haired boy is stepping in!" Smolder said.

Then everyone begins to argue at each other. "Um guys maybe we should get back to practice." Luna suggested and then everyone breaks into a fight. Smolder places a drum through Mordecai, Naruto gets smacked by tuba by Lloyd Garmadon.

"Those instruments are rental!" Luna shouted.

Muscle Man and Ralph both charge at each armed with a clarinet. But they both stopped and see Arcee with cymbals and hits the two.

Zarya holds two xylophone mallets while Soos uses a xylophone as a shield but Zarya twirls the mallets and destroys the xylophone while Soos runs away. But Fry kicks Zarya in the butt, Zarya grabs a trumpet. Fry runs away and scream while Zarya chases Fry.

Everything keeps fighting until the clock hits 9 and everyone stops. "Hey class is over." Salem pointed out.

Everyone gets up and walks towards the door, but Luna is standing in the doorway. "Well I hope you're happy!? You ruined my one chance to stardom and now I have nothing for the Megabowl. Don't bother coming tomorrow, I'll tell them you all died in a plane crash." Luna said and walked away.

"Um you're welcome." Leni said.

"What kind of monsters are we?" Lincoln said and it gets everyone's attention. "Luna needed us in her hour of need and we blew it. She's just as important as all of us. T'Challa who taught you everything you know to be king?"

"My father King T'Chaka." Black Panther said.

"And Jenny when you were preventing the dam from breaking who helped you?" Lincoln asked.

"My sisters XJ-1 to 8." Jenny said.

"Right if we all pretend if Luna is King T'Chaka or Jenny's sisters, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band." Lincoln stated.

"Yeah, for King T'Chaka!" Onua shouted and everybody cheers.

"Now let's make Luna proud." Lincoln said as everyone grabs an instrument that wasn't destroyed in the brawl. Lincoln grabs the spare conductor wand. "A 1, a 2, a skiddly-diddly-doo."

The next day, it was the day of the Megabowl as Luna walks towards the place. "I knew this was going to happen. Where am I going to find another band? I just hope that…" But Luna sees Holly standing in front of her. "Holly Mercury!"

"I want to see you crash and burn. So where's your band?" Holly asked.

"They couldn't make it they died in a plane crash." Luna lied.

"Then who's that?" Holly asked and pointed.

Luna turned around and screams. "That would be my band." She sees her band in marching band uniforms.

"We're ready to perform, Luna." Lincoln said.

"Well, Luna, this is exactly how I pictured your band." Holly said as she sees Lincoln did a dance.

"That's his… eager face." Luna said as she gulps. Holly laughed as the band enters the Megabowl. They step on a platform. "I guess this will be the last time I show my face in this town."

"That's the spirit Luna!" Lincoln said. Then the platform raises up.

"Ok football fans. Put your hands together for the Rocking Super Band!" The announcer said as the crowd of football fans cheer.

"Holy crap this is a big crowd." Fry said.

"Thank goodness I don't have stage fright." Sofia said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ronnie Anne said.

"Okay, everyone." Luna said in her marching band conductor uniform. She takes a galance at Holly who grins at her. "Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4.."

She looks away to spare humiliation, but she hears the band began to play a fantastic introduction. Luna looks back in shock.

Salem plays on the keyboard, and Lincoln is revealed with a microphone in his hands and begins to sing sweet victory by David Glen Eisley.

(A/N: Sorry folks due to copyright issues, I can't post the lyrics)

As Lincoln sang, Muscle Man is playing the drums. Jenny and Zarya are on guitars. Both Lincoln and Salem both shouted Sweet victory.

Holly stares in total shock. Luna gives her a smug look and throws her contactor wand to the side and grabs her guitar to perform the guitar solo. Holly faints and lands in a stretcher where two paramedics take her off stage.

Luna is playing the guitar solo, until she jumps in the air to a freeze frame and it fades to black.

 **Well that's my version of band geeks and it was fun to write. But to be serious to is my tribute to Stephen Hillenberg, who died from ALS at age 57. All I can is thank for giving a lot of people their childhood. We will never forget you.**

 **Stephen Hillenberg**

 **1961-2018.**


End file.
